A computer system may store data in local storage of the computer system. In some examples, the data may also be stored in a remote data backup system that is in communication with the computer system. In such examples, the data may be retrieved from the data backup system when the data is lost, corrupted, or otherwise becomes inaccessible at the local storage of the computer system, for example.